


Unfinished Works

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Ancestors, Backstory, Children, Christmas, Christmas Party, Crack Treated Seriously, Hospitals, Multi, Reader-Insert, Talentswap, flushed gamkar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanfics I started but will never finish. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in 2012.
> 
> This was made before Horrus was revealed, and I was hoping his name was Chiron. Abandoned due to canon disproving theories.

Damate slowly began to awake from her slumber. She looked to the side, seeing Chiron's form laying beside her still asleep. A sweep and a half had already passed since they entered the game, and the two of them had truly become closer since then. Of course, considering they had just slept together, it wasn't hard to figure out they were matespirits. He treated her well, even though he was a blueblood. Life was nice, at least as nice as it could be while trapped inside a game. She slowly rose up, grabbing a towel to cover her naked form, and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. But upon looking in the mirror, she was horrified.

She knew that once trolls come of age, their puplis fill with the color of their blood. However, her eyes showed no color. Not even the gray color was there. There wasn't a pupil at all. just a yellow, empty eye. She realized what this meant. She had a mutation. A minor one, but that was all it took. She would be culled, if she was still on Beforus. But she wasn't there anymore. Yet she still had reason to worry. She was still among highbloods. She wasn't worried about Cronus, Meenah, or even Shanni getting on her case about it. No, she was worried about Chiron. She knew him well enough that he would most likely treat her differently. They wouldn't have the same relationship anymore. She began to break down. She fell to the floor and began to cry.

Chiron became awakened from her cries, and rushed over to the bathroom. He opened the door immidiately and fell down beside her. "Damate, are you alright? I heard you from my respiteblock and became worried about you.


	2. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in October 2014
> 
> Was originally going to be my first fic in a series of Talentswap challenges. Abandoned due to a better idea coming to me.

Shizuka Matsuki never saw much worth in herself. That's not to say that she hated herself, she just didn't think she was a very important person. There wasn't much that defined her aside from her title as Super High School Level Mechanic, and even that didn't really feel like a defining feature to her. All she did was mess around with bikes and engines and broken electronics, compared to everyone else here that was nothing. It's not like she had much else to her name. Her intelligence was average at best, she wasn't all that creative, her social skills were shoddy, and she definitely wasn't a looker. She had messy hair, constantly wore an oil-stained jumpsuit, and had large glasses. She tried to change her look before coming to Hope's Peak, but the haircut was a disaster and she covered it with an old hat until it looked the way it was supposed to again. All in all, she was a girl with talent and not much else.

She never even had any real friends before. Sure, she made a couple in her new class, but she usually kept to herself due to the treatment she had faced in the past. People used her, and that made her heart weary over time. She still tried to socialize, but it was hard. She didn't really know how to deal with people. She wanted to change that, but all the pain of her past kept telling her that no one would ever want someone like her. She was a reject and she knew it. No one would ever notice her.

Or at least that's what she thought.

It was just supposed to be a normal day in the shop, fixing up a cars faulty engine. Nothing she couldn't handle. She didn't expect to get another customer. And she definitely didn't expect it to be one of her upperclassmen.

"Good afternoon!" The young man greeted with vigor, a bike at his side. "I hear that this is the best place to come when one has a broken bicycle!" Matsuki could only stand there in shock. Out of all the people she expected to walk into the shop, out of all the students at Hope's Peak Academy, she never would've expected Kiyotaka Ishimaru to enter. After all, why would the Super High School Level Prince come to her humble little home?

"H...hi..." was all she could manage to say. She had never spoken to Ishimaru, a commoner like herself had no business with royalty, but she had seen him in the library and the dining hall. He truly was the definition of a prince. She could easily imagine him riding in on a horse with a cape blowing behind him, ready to ride off with a princess and live happily ever after. And yet he stood before her with a bike.

"Ah, so it's you who is the Super High School Level Mechanic?" Ishimaru asked. He knew who she was? Someone had told him about her?

"Um, y-yes..." Matsuki answered.

"Then I suppose my issue will be mere child's play for you!" Ishimaru said with a huge grin and a hearty laugh that made Matsuki lightly blush. While it was true that she didn't find herself worthy to talk to him, she did find something about the prince attractive. Maybe it was all the fairy tales she had grown up with coupled with her lonliness, but she had no way of knowing. But she didn't even bother, it would likely end in heartbreak for her anyway.

"S-so um, what's wrong with the bike?" she asked, walking over to examine it.

"The chain appears to be broken!" Ishimaru announced. "I do not know how it happened, but regardless I need it fixed as soon as possible!"

"This shouldn't be a problem, I can fix it in no time." Matsuki said, purposely looking away from him and focusing on the bike itself.

"I-I see, no time at all you say!" Ishimaru said. What was with that stutter? It sounded as if he was disappointed by that fact. Most people would be relieved she could get the job done so quickly. She pulled out a chain tool from one of her pockets, and went to work.

"I didn't think you'd come all the way here." Matsuki said. "We're not the closest to the school after all, so it seems like it'd be an inconvinience to come out here."

"I merely wished to get the best service possible!" Ishimaru said. "And this seemed like the best place to go for that!"

\---

Because she found a love letter addressed to her in her locker.

She thought it was some mistake, but her name was clearly writen in fancy handwriting. There was no name from the sender, only instructions to meet in the rec room that afternoon after classes were finished. It was probably a prank, or something done on a dare. Why would she have a secret admirerer? She wasn't noticable. She was just boring. Even so, a part of her heart was shouting at her to go for it, even if she was scared.


	3. Not Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in Early 2015.
> 
> This was supposed to be my first attempt at writing a Character/Reader fic that I would stick through (I have others that will no doubt be posted later), and was loosely based off of a dream I had. Abandoned due to uncertainty of where to go, and work on other projects leaving me unmotivated to finish. It's sad really, because I liked this idea. Maybe I'll try again someday.

You met Kazuichi Souda when you were both kids. He was a crybaby, and constantly got bullied because of it. Meanwhile you were the person who stood by him and shooed the bullies away. You'd pick his glasses off the ground and put them back on his face. You were truly his only friend. He never had the guts to stand up for himself, so he constantly clinged to you and hid behind you. Not that you cared, you were always willing to help him. That was just the kind of person you were after all. Plus you thought it was cute when he cried, though you'd never admit it. You liked him as your little crybaby, and you wanted him to stay that way.

One day though, you had to move away. Your dad had found a better job far away, and he couldn't turn it down. You didn't want to leave. You knew that Souda would be lost without you, that he'd just get beaten up and picked on again. You knew that he'd cry when you told him you had to go. Which he did, only it wasn't cute this time. He didn't want you to leave. No one else liked him after all, it was only you. You were the only person he could connect to and feel safe with. If you had to go then he had to go with you! But you knew he couldn't, your parents would never allow it. You just told him that you'd come back one day, that you'd never stop being his best friend, that you'd never forget him.

Souda accepted that. So long as you kept your promise and would come back one day. He made you swear on your life that you'd still be his friend, no matter what. And of course you said yes, and you meant it. Because no one could replace him. He was one of a kind. The day came of course and you went to see him off. But he was already waiting, and you could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry. And he told you that when you came back, he'd be different. He wouldn't be the scared little Kazuichi Souda you knew before. He'd become stronger, you'll wait and see, it's a promise!

And you just smiled and said that yeah, it's a promise, and you expect to see that when you see him again. You and your parents drive off and you can only look back at Souda as he's waving good-bye. You keep looking until you can't see him any longer. You knew that you'd see each other again.

And of course, you did. But not in the way either of you expected.

Because ten years later you got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, with the title of Super High School Level Artist because you always loved to draw, and you think you're going to walk into the school and start your year there but no. Instead you and your classmates find yourself on a strange island with a talking stuffed rabbit and everything is just too weird. And among the confusion you spot him. A boy in a yellow jumpsuit and a black beanie, with pink hair and eyes and what has to be the sharpest set of teeth you've ever seen. And you can't help but wonder if it's him. You can't think of anyone else with teeth like that, but you don't want to assume. So you approach him casually and start up an introduction and he says that name. He's Kazuichi Souda, Super High School Level Mechanic.

You can't help but smile when you tell him your name because it's him. It really is him. After all this time you've found each other again. And he certainly did change, though not in the way you expected. Because he's ditched the glasses and dyed his hair and wow it's like you're looking at a completely different person. And he's smiling back because really? Is it really you? He never thought he'd see you here! Even in this strange situation he's just so happy to be there with his best friend. That is if he is still your best friend? And you tell him of course he is? Why wouldn't he be?

All he says is that he thought maybe you found someone better. That he wasn't good enough after all these years. That's ridiculous, you tell him! Sure, you've made other friends but they've never compared to him. He'll never stop being your best friend! And he just smiles in relief because thank goodness. He doesn't go any further than that though, and the two of you spend time talking about what you've both been up to for the past ten years. But the happiness isn't meant to last, because a strange bear shows up and declares that he's taking over this field trip, and that he wants to see some mutual killing from you bastards.

You can't believe what's happening, he wants you all to kill each other? Is he crazy? Is all of this just some dream you can't wake up from? But even when you pinch yourself you find you're still here. You don't even realize you're shaking until Souda places a hand on your shoulder. He's asking if you're gonna be okay there, and you can tell he's also freaked out by this but he's more worried about you. For a moment there you wonder if this really is the same boy who used to cower in fear behind you, or maybe he's just grown up in the time you've seen him. You tell him that you'll be fine, this is all just too much for you to handle. You just need some rest after all this excitement. And he offers to take you to your cottage, just to be safe you know, who knows what's gonna happen after that? You smile and accept his offer as the two of you return to the first island.

The next morning everyone is trying to act like Monokuma's speech never happened. Everyone just wants to have a friendly breakfast. You take the time to get to know some of the others a bit more. Mahiru takes your picture and gives you a warm smile, Ibuki speaks energetically and helps you raise your spirits, Nanami seems like she's in her own world but still says it's nice to meet you, and Sonia treats you kindly and reminds you of the fairy-tale princesses you read about as a child. Even the boys seem to be welcoming you for the most part. Komaeda is friendly and hopes you can become friends, and you can't help but laugh at Gundam's antics.

And then Souda is dragged into the restaurant by Mahiru. He's got tears in his eyes and clearly doesn't want to be there. You can't help but smile, he's still cute when he cries even after all this time. That hasn't changed a bit. He sees you and asks if you're feeling any better while trying to act braver. And when you tell him you are he just flashes that shark tooth smile at you and wraps an arm around your shoulder. Just where did _that_ come from?


	4. Carter and Garret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in 2014
> 
> This was going to be a really long fanfic. It was supposed to be a spin-off of another Humanstuck fic that was Sollux/Aradia focused. This was going to explore Gamzee and Karkat, or Garret and Carter as they're called here, and the relationship they built over the years. It was going to start at friendship, and finally a romantic relationship. Abandoned due to losing interest. Again, I'm sad that I did because I liked this idea.

You remember the first time you ever met him.

You were a little over 3 years old, and sitting by yourself in the playroom with a small stack of toys. You were used to doing this when potential parents weren't visiting. Sitting alone that is. You never usually came into the playroom because it was too noisy. But it actually seemed quiet for once so you decided to go in. You never planned to actually play with anyone, since none of the other kids really talked to you. So you tried to convince yourself that it was okay. You don't know why, but for some reason he decided to talk to you that day.

"Hey there man, can I join ya?"

You turned to see the weirdest boy in the orphanage, who looked barely older than you. He had curly, and messy, black hair. His face was smeared with white and gray fingerpaint, in a way that was meant to look like a clown. He wore a purple shirt and polka-dotted pants. For some reason he wasn't wearing any shoes, even though it was the middle of winter and all the floors were cold. He just kept looking at you.

"...Why?" you asked. You rarely talked to anyone else since nobody really wanted anything to do with you. You were never that much of a people person.

"You're playing all alone." the boy answered. "It makes me sad to see you alone but I don't know why."


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in 2014
> 
> An earlier attempt at writing a Reader/Character fic that I realized I had no idea where to go with it. The basic idea was that Ishimaru visited the reader in the hospital often after saving him from a car crash. And the reader would recognize him from school or something like that. Abandoned because I lost interest and the aforementioned lack of direction. One of these days I'll finish one though.

Fuzzy. Everything is fuzzy. Your vision, your hearing, even your memory. You're barely awake, unsure of where you are. All you can see are bright lights and white. You can hear voices, but they sound muffled and you can't make out anything they're saying. All you can tell is that there are three voices. You try to remember how you got here, but not much comes to you. All you can remember is being out in the city, pushing someone out of the way (or was it you who was pushed?), and then you blacked out. You also notice that your hand has a strange feeling, you can't tell what it is yet. You can also feel a blanket over you, meaning you're in some kind of bed, and something wrapped around your head. Nothing makes sense, and you want to ask someone what's happening, but you can't understand a word anyone is saying so it would do you no good. All you can do is wait until your senses clear up. You close your eyes, hoping that things will change soon.

You can't tell how long it is, you assume a few hours, but eventually the voices become easier to understand. Most of what's being said is understandable, but a few words you're unsure of. You can tell who's speaking now as well. You can make out an older man and a young woman talking to each other about someone, you can only assume it's you, and things start to click into place. You're in the hospital. But why? You still can't remember. The feeling in your hand is still there and now you know what it is. Your hand is being squeezed, tightly, but you don't know what it is. It feels relaxing though. It's warm and comforting, and you feel like squeezing back. Before you can though, you hear another voice. A young man. He's right next to you, and he's worried. He's begging you to wake up, please wake up, don't die please you can't die. The voice isn't familiar to you, but it feels comforting to you as well. Someone's there beside you, worried for you, who knows how long they've been sitting there with you. And you want to let them know that you're okay. So you reply to him, let him know you can hear him now. You squeeze his hand back and smile.

You couldn't see it (you didn't want to open your eyes yet because the lights were too bright), but he looked up at you when he felt you squeeze his hand. And he saw your smile and all traces of worry vanished from him. You did hear the relief in his voice as he told the doctor you were coming to. The nurse sounded relieved as well as the doctor came closer, asking the young man questions about your current condition. He couldn't answer much, but he seemed convinced that you could hear him, which you could, and he felt you squeeze his hand. The doctor did admit that that was progress, but it wasn't certainty that you would be okay. They wanted to take a few more tests, and the young man would probably have to leave while they were being conducted.

You felt worried for some reason. You didn't want him to leave, he was the only one there with you. All you could do was squeeze his hand as tight as you could and whine slightly. He can't go. You don't want to be here by yourself. He has to stay. Your head hurts and you're scared. You can only mutter out "No...Don't go...Please..." and if you could only see the worry on his face because he knows that you need him there. You know he's there and want him to stay there. It gets out to them because you hear him tell the doctor that he should give it a rest, let you wake up completely, you've been through a lot. And you think the doctor can tell that you won't let him leave and decide to wait. You don't hear him or the nurse say anything else, and you think they've left the room.

But he's still there and that makes you feel better. He talks to you again, saying you have a strong grip. All you can muster out is a weak thank you before you fall asleep.  
You wake up a few hours later, your eyes working completely now as you open them. Whoever was there with you seems to notice when you start opening your eyes, and the first thing you see (aside from the ceiling that is) is the face of a young man wearing a white school uniform and he looks so happy to see you awake. He's still holding onto your hand, but you don't care. You begin to sit up slowly, feeling the bandage around your head, and the first thing you ask is how you got here.

The young man, who introduces himself as Kiyotaka Ishimaru (that name sounds familiar to you but you can't think why), tells you that you saved his life. Is that true? You saved his life? Whatever the look on your face is, it tells him that you don't know what he's talking about. He explains everything to you. There had been an irresponsible driver on the road who had nearly hit him as he had tried to cross the street, but you ran over and pushed him out of the way, getting hit in the process. You took a heavy hit to the head and fell unconscious, and have been so for three and a half days. Three and a half days?! You've been out for that long?! But then you realize


	6. Sweet Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in early 2014.
> 
> And here we have another attempt at an Ishimaru/Reader fic that never got finished! However, this is the one that got the farthest even though it's all over the place. Now those of you who've read my other fics will probably realize a similarity between this fic and another one of mine, and you wouldn't be wrong. This fic essentially got retooled as Little Lion Man, though I'd forgotten about this one by the time I started writing it. The only major change between the two was that the reader killed Celes and Yamada and was executed instead of Ishimaru, though the final fic would've had other smaller ones that I never worked through. Any similarities between the reader and Matuski are mostly coincidence. Because looking through this again I realized how unintentionally similar they are. In the end, I think going with Matsuki was a better route so I'm not sorry for giving up on this, except for the fact that all the hard work put into this one went to waste. Abandoned because lack of interest and, well, retooling it into a different fic with an OC instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting up two fics in one day because I can.
> 
> Also I started writing this before the official translation came out so I used Monobear instead of Monokuma.

You weren't sure what you were expecting when you were accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. Being surrounded by students with exceptional talents, and being considered one of them maybe, but what you actually got was far from it. You had been accepted to the school and given the title of Super High School Level Painter, although you didn't really think that was much of a talent worthy of being chosen to go to the most prestigious school in the country. It may have been true that when you were given a brush and blank canvas, you could create a true work of art. Your paintings have been featured in art shows and museums, and you've even received money for them in a few cases. People began to call you the newest art master of the current age, and your work would go down in history such as Da Vinci and Picasso. But you didn't believe that, you were just a girl who enjoyed painting and managed to get better at it over time. But it has lead you here, and you won't deny that you're feeling a bit nervous; but there was no turning back now. You were here and you were ready to succed.

However, you walked only a few steps into the school's grounds before passing out. You wake up in an empty classroom with bolted windows, unsure of what's happening and where you are. You try to remember how you got here when a piece of paper catches your attention. It's a note that instructs you to report to the gymnasium at eight. You glance up at the clock, which reads 7:45. You have extra time, but you head over there immediately since you're bound to get distracted knowing you. Not to mention that you find the empty classroom to be eerie and unsettling. You try not to think about how the halls are completely empty and no sound is coming from any of the classrooms, because everything seems strange as it is. You find your way to the gym and just stand there for a minute before you finally open the door, because you have no idea what to expect or predict what's behind these doors. But your fears and worries lessen when you enter the room to find other students standing there. But you do feel a bit nervous because they're all looking straight at you and all you can do is nervously wave because what do you say to them?

Thankfully you don't have to say much because some of them come to you and introduce themselves. A few of them don't even want to bother with you but you don't mind because you just smile and act polite as you introduce yourself to them. And it's nice because you feel as if you're already beginning to make new friendships with them, as the bubbly Asahina is eager to make you feel welcome and Maizono tells you that she hopes to know you better and you think Leon is trying to hit on you but it's still comforting in a way.

But then you hear a voice from behind-and you jump slightly because when did someone get behind you anyway? You didn't even notice their footsteps-and you turn to see him.

He has a face that you think would be very hard to forget because his red eyes are looking straight at you, and it's almost intimidating but you try to act polite as he introduces himself. He tells you that he is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Super High School Hall Monitor, and he smiles as he commends you for getting here on time and he's acting all formal while you can't even speak because you feel as if there's something familiar about him. You try to think of what it is, but nothing comes to mind. But you don't have time to think on it because he asks you what your name is and seems interested in you. You snap out of your thoughts and introduce yourself, telling him that you're a Super High School Level Painter, it's nice to meet him, and you hope that you can become friends. And he actually looks shocked when you say the last part and you think you catch a hint of pink on his cheeks as he asks you if you truly mean that. You're unsure of why he asks you that but just answer yes, you did, and he manages to say that he hopes the same then. Ishimaru just walks away then and you are left to wait for the remaining students to arrive because maybe then you'll get some explanations.

And you do, but they're not what you want to hear.

Because then the talking stuffed bear shows up, and he says he's Monobear and he's the headmaster of this school, so you better listen to him you bastards. He goes on to say that you're all to spend the rest of your lives in this school, and you can't leave. That alone would have been enough to worry you, but oh no there's even more. He says that the only way a person is allowed to leave is if they manage to kill one of their fellow classmates. You can hear the shock and disbelief from the others, but you just stand there in silence because this can't be happening, it has to be a dream or something this can't be real. And you even try pinching your arm so that you'll wake up but nothing has changed, you're still standing there and you are so afraid.

And then a hand on your shoulder catches you by surprise, so you turn and see Ishimaru standing behind you. His expression shows concern for you, but is still filled with worry over the present situation. Neither of you say anything to each other, because now's not the time for words.

...............

So you decide to tell him your secret.

You look down as you begin to talk about how alone you've been throughout your life. Sure, you had your family supporting you every step of the way, but you never had any friends before coming to Hope's Peak. Every time you tried to start up a conversation with someone, they'd ignore you or walk away. You don't know if it was something you did wrong, or if there was just this air about you that made people want to get away from you, but no matter what you tried in order to make at least one friend you would fail and remain alone.

And there were times where you thought that you actually had made a friend who cared about you and would listen to you, because sometimes people would approach you and act like they were interested in what you were doing. But you would find out later that it was all just a joke they were playing on you, or they just used you for some other goal they were trying to reach. And that happened both before and after you started painting. It was the people who tricked you that made you feel the most lonely, because you thought there was a connection of some kind and you believed every word they said like an idiot. And when you found out the truth, you would go home and just cry because no one could truly like you could they?

That's one of the reasons you were happy to be going to Hope's Peak, you say. Because here no one knew that you were a social outcast. You had the potential to start fresh and try to make real friends that wouldn't want to throw you away once they got bored of you. Because no one here knew about how you were such a failure at having friendships so you could act like you had many before coming here. Because here you could try to pretend that all those nights where you cried alone on your bed were nothing but a bad dream. And you wouldn't be surprised if Ishimaru wants nothing to do with you now that he knows.

But instead you feel a finger wipe across your cheek, you realize that you've been crying, and you lift your head up to see that his own eyes are filled with tears. Tears for you. You wonder why he's crying for you, for your problems and self-doubts but then it hits you. Ishimaru has always been alone just like you. Although the reasons why differed from yours, he knows that lonely feeling from not having a friend, those uncertainties from not knowing why others didn't want to stick around, he knows that just as well as you do. And now he's saying no, no that couldn't be true surely someone as wonderful as you must have had friends. After all, you are kind and understanding and fun, how could you of all people not have had any friends?

And you don't know how to answer him, so you just tell him that you've asked that question so many times before but could never find the answer.

Ishimaru though takes hold of your hand and states that he will never abandon you like that, not ever. He tells you that he will always be there for you because you don't deserve to feel alone, not now not ever again. He will always be there for you no matter what happens, and he will not let anything happen to you while on his watch. He will protect you to the best of his abilities. And you can imagine that your heart is beating faster because no one has ever said anything like this to you before, and you can tell that he means it because he is a man of his word and you know you've fallen too far now but you don't dare tell him because you don't want to ruin what you already have with him. And he looks at you straight in the eyes and tells you that so long as you wish it, he will stay by your side for as long as you want him to.

You don't know what to say, so you just take him in you your arms and bury your head in his chest and thank him, because of course you want him beside you. And you don't mention that it's because he's been what's kept you from losing all hope and falling into despair. And you don't see how, as he wraps his arms around you, he looks at you with admiration and care because deep down he never wants to leave you. He never wants to see you sad or afraid or hurt ever again. Because he is drawn to you and doesn't care why.

And he stays there with you for the rest of the night, because you want him there. And you fall asleep in his embrace because he feels so warm and inviting, and he doesn't move because he notices how peaceful you look as you're sleeping there and he doesn't want to disturb you. Though he does dare to kiss your forehead once he knows that you are definitely asleep because he's wanted to for so long but was afraid because he didn't want to risk losing the only friend he had managed to make.

You wake up the next morning to see his warm smile, and as the two of you walk to the cafeteria together hand in hand you begin to think that maybe things here will get better, maybe the murder was a one time thing and things will just remain as peaceful as they are now.

But as usual, the darkness manages to return in order to engulf the light you've managed to find.

...............

That's when it happens.

Without warning he attempts to push you away, but he doesn't realize how much force he's using as you're shoved headfirst into the lockers. The room erupts into silence and everyone can only stare at you in shock. Even Ishida seems to realize just what he did, and he can't believe himself. It takes a while before Asahina goes over to help you off of the floor, and once you're back on your feet Ishida tries to approach you.

And at that point you just can't hold it in any longer. All the pain and confusion and heartbreak has accumulated all at once and you just let it out. You're yelling at him and asking what happened to him saying he wouldn't leave you no matter what happened? Was that just a lie all along? Did he just use you and decided to toss you aside now that there's no use left for you? Just like every other time you thought you had a real friend? And now the tears are streaming down your face, but you don't even care. Why should you care if he or anyone else sees your pain because he's the cause of it. Well whatever, it doesn't matter to you anymore, he can go screw himself for all you care because you're done with this, you tell him. You should've known better than to open yourself up to someone you barely knew. You should've never gotten involved with him because every time it's ended in nothing but pain. And like every time before, you thought that maybe things would be different. You thought you could trust him with the things you couldn't tell anyone else. And maybe you are a pathetic fool, but you know better than to try and salvage something that can't be fixed. Because if he doesn't care about you, why should you give a damn about him? For all you care he can just go get himself killed.

And Ishida clearly didn't expect this from you of all people, no one did, because all he can do is stand there in silence and watch as your dark side comes out and tells him that you hate him. And though you can't see it, deep down his own heart is breaking. Because he never thought you could ever truly hate him. But that's what you're shouting at him, and before you know it your hand balls up into a fist and you slap him in the cheek to get him out of your way. You leave the room in a haste with tears in your eyes, and not once do you bother to look back at the hall monitor. But if you had, you would've seen him reach out towards you as he rubs the mark you left, beckoning you to come back. But you don't, and he doesn't bother to try anything because he thinks he's lost you completely.

You return to your room and lock the door so no one can come in. You're acting only on anger and pain, so you don't care if anyone tries to come see you because you don't want to hear it. You just want to shut everyone out, because maybe you're meant to be alone. Maybe it's better if you don't open yourself up to others and just keep to yourself. At the very least, you won't be talking to Ishida (although later you'll realize just what you've done and wish you could take it all back but by then it's all too late) and that's fine with you, because he's not the one you fell for. Even through all the anger you just want to see Ishimaru's smile again, because when he smiled it wasn't mocking. All you can do is curl up into a ball and ask no one why Ishimaru isn't here but no answer comes. You lock yourself up in your room for the rest of the day and all through the night, you don't even bother to go work on your project because what's the point anymore? He'd probably just laugh at it anyway and call it ridiculous. So you just lie on your bed and let the tears flow before you fall asleep.

..........................

And even though your story is over, his is not.

Because while you have just died, your body covered in paint, Ishimaru is gripping the fence that serves as the barrier between the guilty and the innocent and is trying to hold back tears and screams. And even though you told him not to blame himself, that's all he can do at this moment. He pushed you away and made you think you were a nuisance. He looked down at you with nothing but contempt. He treated you as if you were in his way and he hates himself for it. All because he thought that pushing you away would protect you, make you less of a target, preventing you from being a victim. But all it did was make you a culprit.

And to him, to worst part is he began realizing what he did wrong and wanted to fix it, because maybe there was still a chance that you cared and wanted to be with him. And even when you were screaming in anger at him he held a small shred of hope that he could fix things. Because when he threw you into the lockers he was about to go to your side and help you back up because how could he do that to you, no no he would never physically hurt you. When you were telling him that you hated him and asked if he was just using you he wanted to hold you in his arms and tell you no, of course not, how could he ever do that to you, but deep down he realized he had done just that and couldn't speak. The next morning he had woken up early and thought about waking you up, and maybe escorting you to breakfast as if nothing was different, but left because you probably despised him by that point. After discussing Alter Ego's disappearance, when he put his hand on your shoulder, he wanted to make amends, but when you said that you didn't take Alter Ego so he had no reason to bother you and pulled away from him he felt heartbroken because he never once assumed it was you. He had decided to watch over Celes and Yamada's bodies because he knew that you stayed at the crime scenes to look for details and he thought he could talk to you then, but then you left and he figured it was because you truly did despise him.

And when you admitted to being the culprit his heart sank because why you? You were the last person he ever suspected to be a murderer, especially considering who was left. So why you, why would you try to kill someone to escape? But his confusion rises when you mention that it was to save someone else from dying because what would killing someone do to change that? And who would you give up your own life, sacrifice yourself for because that's what you've done because he doesn't believe it could be him. Never him, not after the way he treated you. But he has to ask, if just to settle his curiosity. And he expects you to say it was Asahina, or Hagakure, he even thinks Togami would be more likely compared to him. But you surprise him, and perhaps give him just a momentary glimpse of hope, when you say it was him. It's wonderful because he knows that you didn't hate him, but destroys him inside because he thought he had lost any chance he had with you and because now you're going to die.

And the last reason he would ever want you to die would be for him. He never wanted you to become a martyr. Not to save his own life. And for a moment he thought about begging Monobear to spare you, to take him instead because he can't lose you he would rather die. But he knows all too well from when Mondo was the guilty party that pleading won't work. You've broken the rules and now you have to suffer the punishment. So all he can do is suffer inside because this was all his fault. He killed you.

And this tears him up inside. Both Ishimaru and Ishida.


	7. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in 2013
> 
> This was based on a roleplay between me and a friend where our children OCs met. It was what started us shipping 21 and the one called Clive. But then a fallout happened between her and a friend of ours, and since the OCs were the kids of two of theirs, I don't know if they're around anymore. So I didn't finish writing this since it likely doesn't matter anymore. If it turns out the OCs still exist, then I'll probably delete this chapter.

21 had never been out in the Emptiness before. She had only heard about it from the stories of her mother and the other Library Stitchpunks. They would tell her about the things they had seen and experienced, and eventually she wanted to see it for herself. One day, she ran outside on her own, ecstatic to be going outside for the first time. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, thinking she would only go right outside the gates and no further.

The moment she stepped outside the gates, she began to feel as if she was being watched. She had heard of machines and beasts roaming the Emptiness, but they had been defeated long before she was born. Then she remembered there had been rogue Stitchpunks roaming the Emptiness. She had always been told that rogues were dangerous. Trying to trust one would never end well, her mother knew that better than anyone. She heard the sound of feet moving closer to her, getting more worried by the second.

"What's this? A..."  
"...new friend?" In front of her were a pair of orange and black Stitchpup twins who were about her age, both of them wearing orange hoods. It didn't look like either boy had weapons on them, in fact, the two looked harmless. Were these two really rogues?

"F-f-friend?" 21 nervously said. These two didn't want to hurt her? The two smiled at her.

"We're Clive..."  
"...and Loki." they said, introducing themselves. They appeared to be able to start a sentence with the other finishing it. 21 had heard of twins who could do that, but had never seen it firsthand. The only other twins she knew were 3 and 4, and although she was beginning to learn their way of talking she didn't completely understand them yet.


	8. Memoirs of Blankeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in 2011/2012
> 
> This was originally going to be the backstory to my fantroll's ancestor, Countess Blankeye. Abandoned because I changed the backstory and started writing that fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates at once!

You sit here in the dark, hands and feet in chains, just minutes away from your death. From across the room, you can see the silhouette of your matespirit struggling to free himself from his own bindings. It will do him no good though. He may be strong, but not strong enough to break free of the chains. You wish he hadn't been dragged into this. He's innocent, it's you they really want. You don't know what they're going to do to him, but you pray that it'll be better than your ultimate fate. You look back into the past, back to the days where you were no fugitive...

\------------------------------------

You are Countess Blankeye, a teal blood troll. You are just walking through the streets of the town you have recently entered with your lusus. It isn't far away from your hive, and it is where you get all of your supplies and food. You pass a plain looking building, and from it you hear a loud voice. It catches your attention quite easily. Curious, you decide to enter the building. You don't know it yet, but tonight will be the night that your life will be forever changed. And it is all because of the preaching of a troll you've only heard of in whispers. The preaching of the Sufferer.

There is a small crowd of trolls inside, their gazes focused on a small group at the other end of the room. There are four of them standing there. A small olive blood girl, a tall jade blood woman, a yellow blood man, and the troll preaching to the crowd you now stand in. He speaks of a peaceful Alternia, and you wonder if his words are true. Once, you had a dream of Alternia being peaceful. But that was long ago, and you only had the dream once. It was just another dream like any of the others. There had been nothing special about it. What this man speaks of is different.


	9. Dark Woods Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in 2011
> 
> This was a response fic to a gift I got on the 9 Forum for a Secret Spook involving the other person's OC running into mine and messing with her. Her fic was named after Creature Feature's The Greatest Show Unearthed, so I tried going with a similar naming convention by picking another circus themed song. This was probably gonna be a songfic as well, but it's been so long that I can't remember. This is extremely old, so the writing's not very good.
> 
> Abandoned due to lack of interest, forgetting this fic existed, and becoming more focused on Homestuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any new fics out for you guys, so I decided to post another unfinished fic. It's short, but I found it in my files so it needed posting. I'll try to get something out here soon, I just need to get through this writer's block!

15 was unsure of how she got herself into this mess. She remembered searching the Emptiness for something, when she began hearing a strange melody. The melody seemed to call to her, draw her closer to it's source, and before she knew it she was standing at the gates of a carnival she had never seen before. All around she could see Stitchpunks and Machines alike, yet something about them felt...off. Instinct had told her to run, leave while she could, however she was stopped by something holding her by the arm. She turned around to see a tall, black Stitchpunk smiling down at her.


	10. Roxy's Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in December 2016.
> 
> This was supposed to be my gift for a Homestuck Secret Santa involving Roxy throwing a Christmas party with all her friends, involving eating food, gift exchanging, mistletoe-related shenanigans, and more. But I simply got too busy to work further on it.
> 
> Abandoned due to uncertainty of where to go and lack of time.

Roxy was excited as could be. For the first time in her life, she'd get to host a real Christmas party! No lonely nights, no needing to worry about getting attacked, just her, her friends, and a ton of presents. She'd gotten everything she needed. A tree decorated from top to bottom, a bundle of presents underneath it, Jane and Caliope in the kitchen getting ready to create a great meal for everyone, and a house decorated to the nines! Any moment now, the first guests would arive and the party could begin.

"Hey, how's the food coming!" she yelled into the kitchen.

"I'll admit, I'm not used to cooking, but I think Jane here can teach me what I need to know!" Caliope said, a grin on her face.

"It's easy once you get used to it." Jane said as she stuck something in the oven. "It's going splendidly in here, Roxy! We should be ready in a couple hours!"


	11. Revealing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in late 2014.
> 
> This was another situation involving Matsuki being in the canon game's story with her and Ishimaru revealing each other's secrets during Chapter 2. Abandoned due to just plain forgetting it existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since my computer is broken and I won't be getting a replacement for a while now, I figured I'd see if there were any unfinished fics I could upload. I'll probably come back to this just to have some semblance of content going up.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about uploading some fics that were going to have multiple chapters but never got past the first ones that I never put up here. So those might be happening at some point.

Matsuki entered her room with fear in her heart. Being thrown into a killing game was bad enough, but now Monokuma had her deepest secret and was going to reveal it to the whole world. The truth about her was going to be made known unless someone committed a murder. But would she really be willing to kill someone just to keep her past behind locks? This was a lose-lose situation. If she killed someone, then she'd be executed. If she didn't kill anyone, then everyone would know the truth about her. She just couldn't win. Frustrated with herself, she threw the piece of paper with her secret written on it in the trash. She sat down on her bed, feeling like she was about to cry. What was she supposed to do?

A knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts. Who could be there at this hour? It was almost nighttime. She regained her composure as best as she could and walked to the door. She opened it and was surprised to find Ishimaru there. What was he doing at her door? Even though they were becoming friends, the two of them barely knew each other. Yet here he was, standing outside her door with a concerned expression. "Hello Ishimaru-kun. Is there something you need?" she asked.

"G-good evening, Matsuki-kun!" Ishimaru said. "You looked distressed earlier, and I wanted to make sure you were okay! May I come in?"

"Um, sure." Matsuki said. Why was it just her he was coming to see?


	12. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in 2014.
> 
> This was another talentswap fic, this time involving my OC Minoru and my friend's OC Hikari. Abandoned because I didn't know where to go with it.

Minoru Yoshihara had never lost a bet. No one knew how he pulled it off, but he always managed to win no matter what. Some claimed he cheated, but he always made it absolutely clear that he wouldn't cheat no matter what. Others claimed that he was secretly manipulative underneath his unassuming smile, but unless he was a good actor he didn't have any manipulative bones in his body. He was just really lucky it seemed. He managed to win every card game he played, won every bet he placed, he could even win the lottery if he wanted to. Luck, skill, it didn't matter. All that was certain was the Super High School Level Gambler couldn't lose.

Or so he thought.


	13. Gothic Lolita Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned in May 2017.
> 
> This was a request I'd received on Deviantart and I don't normally take them but the idea was too hilarious to not try, so I gave it a shot. But after being stuck for months, writers block, and other problems, I just never got to doing it. Abandoned due to lack of direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two updates on this because I said so.

No one knew how it happened or what transpired to allow it, but somehow the girl known as the Queen of Liars had managed to take over the world. Some say it was a gamble gone too far, others say she forced her way through murdering the top world leaders, but no one could figure out the answer.

Celes was a fair leader at least. Despite her interest for Marie Antionette, she didn't emulate her style of ruling. She was content to sit in her mansion being served by her buttlers all day long. While she ravished herself, she still used her funds wisely. But there was one thing that she imposed that not everyone was content with.

"As of today, all citizens must wear gothic lolita clothing, at all times."

Most people didn't understand this law, or why she put it into place. Gothic lolita clothing? Why make people wear that? At first, people thought she was joking, but she made it very clear that this was no joke. Those who didn't obey the law were thrown into prison, unknown if they would ever be seen again.


End file.
